64 Zoo Lane Theme Song
64 Zoo Lane Theme Song refers to the theme song that is played at the start of each episode of the series. It is the opening song of the series. The song is sung by a children's choir and a female singer. The singer describes the details and behaviour of many animals in this song. Synopsis The song opens with a door with the number "64" on it. In Adobe Flash, there are two sunflowers near the door. We see the title "64 Zoo Lane" as we approach the door. Lucy opens the door as the camera stops moving. She talks to the viewers about her home and her very special neighbours. The song begins with an image of a camel as the singer begins singing. The next two animals are a kangaroo and a hippo. The next image is a trio of koalas on eucalyptus trees. They follow the tune of the chorus before the next image. The next image has a chameleon with a sun in the background. We see the lizard eating a fly while sitting on the grass. The next image is a polar bear sliding down a snowy hill. Then we see an image with two monkeys in the jungle. The next image has three frogs jumping on lily pads. The next image has Toby and Doris playing together. Toby gets his tail caught by Victor. Victor gets bitten by another crocodile, which reveals to be Kevin. Several other animals are very happy for saving Toby. The next image has three flamingos in the savanna. We later see a hyena in the jungle. The next image has a zebra in the savanna. We also see a porcupine in the jungle, a ram in the mountains, a beaver in the forest, and two snakes. In Adobe Flash, South America is replaced by North America. We see a herd of bison in this animation. The next image has Nelson in a blue background. The last image features a butterfly in a yellow background, followed by Georgina. The singer describes Georgina as a very tall animal. The camera goes up to the head of Georgina. Lucy starts petting Georgina on her head. We later hear the mother of Lucy telling her daughter to go to bed. The song ends when Lucy goes to bed. Lyrics :Chorus: 64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane! :64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane! :Lucy: Hello, I'm Lucy. I live at 64 Zoo Lane. And I have some very special neighbors. Look! :Singer: There's one with a hump :And one who can jump :And one who is, well, a little bit plump :Chorus: 64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane :Singer: Some like it hot :And some like it chilly :And some like it both ways and that's a bit silly :Chorus: 64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane :Singer: Some are friendly, some are scary :But one thing is sure not one is ordinary :Chorus: 64, 64, 64, Zoo Lane! :Singer: Some are spotty :Some are stripy :They're prickly and woolly and furry and slimy :Some are quite big :And some are very small :And the last one's Georgina, who's incredibly tall! :Chorus: 64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane :64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane! :Mother: Bedtime, Lucy! :Lucy: Okay, Mom. Credits * Music by: Rowland Lee * Lyrics by An Vrombaut * Published by Millimages S.A. * Sung by: Vicky Grebecz as the Lead Singer, children's chorus Gallery Season 1-2 Season 2.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Image.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' 496.jpeg|"Hello, I'm Lucy. I live at 64 Zoo Lane. And I have some very special neighbors." Opening Song 1A.jpg|"Look!" Opening Song 1B.jpg|''There's one with a... Theme 1.jpg|''...hump'' Opening Song 1C.jpg|''And one...'' Theme 2.jpg|''...who can...'' Opening Song 1D.jpg|''..jump'' Opening Song 1E.jpg|''And one who is... Opening Song 1F.jpg Theme 3.jpg|''...well a little bit plump'' Opening Song 1G.jpg|''64...'' Opening Song 1H.jpg|''64...'' Opening Song 1I.jpg|''64... Opening Song 1J.jpg|''Zoo...'' Theme 4.jpg|''...Lane'' Opening Song 1K.jpg|''Some...'' Theme 5.jpg|''...like it hot'' Opening Song 1L.jpg Opening Song 1M.jpg|And... Theme 6.jpg|''...some like it...'' Opening Song 1N.jpg|''..chilly'' Opening Song 1O.jpg|''And... Theme 7.jpg|''...some like it both ways... Opening Song 1P.jpg|''...and that's a bit... Opening Song 1Q.jpg|''...silly'' Opening Song 1R.jpg|''64...'' Opening Song 1S.jpg|''64...'' Opening Song 1T.jpg|''64...'' Opening Song 1U.jpg|''Zoo...'' Theme 8.jpg|''...Lane'' Opening Song 1V.jpg|''Some are friendly'' Theme 9.jpg Theme 10.jpg|''Some are scary'' Opening Song 1W.jpg|''But one thing...'' Opening Song 1X.jpg|''...is sure'' Opening Song 1Y.jpg|''...not one...'' Theme 11.jpg|''...is ordinary'' Opening Song 1Z.jpg Opening Song 2A.jpg|''64...'' Opening Song 2B.jpg|''64...'' Theme 12.jpg|''64...'' Opening Song 2C.jpg|''...Zoo... Opening Song 2D.jpg|''...Lane'' Theme 13.jpg|''Some are spotty'' Opening Song 2E.jpg Theme 14.jpg|''Some are stripy'' Opening Song 2F.jpg|''They're...'' Theme 15.jpg|''...prickly'' Opening Song 2G.jpg|''And...'' Theme 16.jpg|''...woolly'' Opening Song 2H.jpg|''And...'' Theme 17.jpg|''...furry'' Opening Song 2I.jpg|''And...'' Theme 18.jpg|''...slimy'' Opening Song 2J.jpg Theme 19.jpg|''Some are quite big'' Theme 20.jpg|''And some are very small'' Opening Song 2K.jpg|''And the last one's Georgina,'' Opening Song 2L.jpg|''...who's incredibly tall!'' (64 64, 64 Zoo Lane) Theme 21.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Theme 22.jpg|Bedtime, Lucy! Okay, Mom! Opening Song 2M.jpg Opening Song 2N.jpg Theme 23.jpg Season 3-4 Season 4.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Series 3-4 Title.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Flash Lucy.jpg|"Hello, I'm Lucy. I live at 64 Zoo Lane. And I have some very special neighbors." New Opening 1A.jpg|"Look!" New Opening 1B.jpg|''There's one with a...'' Flash Camel.jpg|''...hump'' New Opening 1C.jpg|''And one...'' Flash Kangaroo.jpg|''....who can... New Opening 1D.jpg|''...jump'' New Opening 1E.jpg|''And one who is...'' New Opening 1F.jpg Flash Molly.jpg|''...well a little bit plump'' New Opening 1G.jpg|''64...'' New Opening 1H.jpg|''64...'' New Opening 1I.jpg|''64...'' New Opening 1J.jpg|''Zoo...'' Flash Koalas.jpg|''...Lane'' New Opening 1K.jpg|''Some...'' Flash Chameleon.jpg|''...like it...'' New Opening 1L.jpg|''...hot'' New Opening 1M.jpg|''And some...'' Flash Snowbert.jpg|''...like it... New Opening 1N.jpg|''...chilly'' New Opening 1O.jpg|''And some like it...'' Flash Monkeys.jpg|''...both ways...'' New Opening 1P.jpg|''...and that's a bit silly'' New Opening 1Q.jpg|''64...'' New Opening 1R.jpg|''64... New Opening 1S.jpg|''64...'' New Opening 1T.jpg|''Zoo... Flash Frogs.jpg|''...Lane'' New Opening 1U.jpg|''Some are friendly'' Flash Friends.jpg New Opening 1V.jpg|''Some are scary'' Flash Victor.jpg|''But one thing...'' New Opening 1W.jpg|''...is sure...'' New Opening 1X.jpg|''...not...'' New Opening 1Y.jpg|''...one is...'' Flash Group.jpg|''...ordinary'' New Opening 1Z.jpg|''64...'' New Opening 2A.jpg|''64...'' Flash Flamingos.jpg|''64...'' New Opening 2B.jpg|''...Zoo...'' Another Image of Flamingos.jpg|''...Lane'' Flash Hyena.jpg|''Some are spotty'' New Opening 2C.jpg Flash Zed.jpg|''Some are stripy'' New Opening 2D.jpg|''They're...'' Flash Cleopatra.jpg|''...prickly'' Bison Herd.jpg|''And woolly'' New Opening 2E.jpg|''And...'' Flash Beaver.jpg|''...furry'' New Opening 2F.jpg|''And...'' Flash Snakes.jpg|''...slimy'' New Opening 2G.jpg Flash Nelson.jpg|''Some are quite big'' Flash Butterfly.jpg|''And some are very small'' New Opening 2H.jpg|''And the last one's Georgina...'' New Opening 2I.jpg|''...who's incredibly tall!'' (64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane) Flash Georgina.jpg|''64, 64, 64 Zoo Lane'' Another Image of Georgina and Lucy in Flash.jpg|Bedtime, Lucy! Okay, Mom. New Opening 2J.jpg New Opening 2K.jpg Flash Title.jpg Videos Trivia * An extended version of the song is included in the karaoke machine from CBeebies UK and the album CBeebies: Song Time. However, the speaking dialogue is omitted. * The song remains in English in the Chinese version. Only Lucy and her mother are speaking Chinese while the singer and the chorus are speaking English. See also * 64 Zoo Lane Category:64 Zoo Lane Category:Songs